Raion Yuki
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Raion 'Character Last Name' Yuki 'IMVU Username' RaionTou ( changing it soon) 'Nickname (optional)' (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 01/01/192 'Gender' male 'Ethnicity' white 'Height' 4'11" 'Weight' 95lbs 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' (Village) 'Relationship Status' Single for now 'Personality' Raions personality growing up was that of an average kid, he had two loving parents as he grew up, a decent house and a decent lifestyle. Raion always had close friends he had some bully enemies but he was always a cheerful and happy boy up until his genin test, where he graduated from the academy and showed some good progress in speed and water ninjutsu, his father was displeased in his progress on the clans kekkei genkai, so as punishment Raion was forced to wear a mask until he proved to his father he was worthy enough by learning the kekkei genkai. Until then he was not to remove the mask, and since then Raion hasn’t really spoken a word to anyone ... 'Behaviour' Raion is the nice friendly type of guy, he seems to be bit of a bookworm type of guy but hes always training to make his speed even faster. When ever hes called upon hes always there trying to help the best he can, because he believes that the more he trys the better it is. 'Nindo (optional)' "Speed? Speed? you call that speed, ill show you speed!! " 'Summoning' working on it '' 'Bloodline/Clan' YukiBloodline/ Clan The '''Yuki clan' (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed Kekkei Genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. Haku and his mother, now both deceased, were the only known members of this clan. What happened to the rest of the clan is unknown, but it is assumed that they were either killed or, like Haku's mother, went to live peaceful lives living as normal people, without revealing their bloodline. Memories of the clan still linger, its members and kekkei genkai being called "cursed" even during the Fourth Shinobi World War. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' Senbons 'Strengths' Speed Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Taijutsu Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10 ''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):13 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3 ' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 ' '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total:50 'Jutsu List' 'water jutsu ' 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Raions birth was one of the happiest moments for his parents Ninako and Maria Yuki. Both were ancestors of the yuki clan and both were powerful shinobi within the land of lightning. Ninako was a prodigy when it came to the yuki clan, he was 16 years old when he mastered the Yuki clan’s Kekkei Genkai and only a Chunin. As he grew up he also gained the name ‘Ninako the Speed Ice Dragon’ he was able to create a Ice Dragon 50 feet thick, 200 feet long and was able to control it while fighting at high speeds. His mother Maria was a different story, after loosing her parents at the age of 7 she was taken in by the Kage of the hidden mist village, her family was the only one within the village hidden in the mist that was from the yuki clan, the kage knowing he wouldn’t be able to help her further her training, sent word to their allied villages, the land of lightning was the only one to respond, the kage said he had Yuki clan members in the village that could help Maria learn more about her clan. Maria didn’t talk much after her parents died, so all she did was nod when the kage told her the situation, before leaving her with the kage from the land of lightning, the kage from the village hidden in mist would promise her he would always be there for her if she needed, making Maria smile was his goal as she was always a happy kid growing up. That's when my father met my mother. My father was a jounin at the Kumogakure Village( the village where the Raikage was ) and he was the most experienced person within the Yuki clan, ( at that time my mother Maria was 9, my father Ninako was 17) Maria became a Genin within my fathers Team, the Team known as Team 2. Throughout the years my father trained my mother one on one as that’s how he asked the Raikage, how he’d like it to happen as he had much to teach, so day in and day out my mother was always by my fathers side learning and training everything he taught her. After 7 years of being taught one on one by my father ( Ninako was now 24, Maria was now 16) Showing much promise in her training and learning Water and Wind jutsus , she was getting close to “open the book” of the Yuki Clans kekkei genkai , and start to master it, later on in the summer they were sent on a mission, it was high class Special mission, only the kage of kumogakure knew the details, and he shared it with the Yuki Duo as they called themselves. During the mission though they were double crossed by the information, someone leaked info, but they found out it wasn’t the kage, someone knew of the mission, Ninako jumped infront of Maria basically saving her life, Ninako was badly injured, as Ninako was sitting up against the tree where he was injured, Maria was fighting off the ninjutsu that kept coming to her but was slowly getting effected by it, just as it all seemed lost, Jounin from the kumo village arrived to help them out, giving Maria a chance to help Ninako, but as she was helping him, he whispered something to her, something that would change her life “ ...I love you... and ... no Jounin should have known about this .... mission... “ as he lay limp in her arms, he had only passed out from the pain, Maria would turn around and stand up as she asked the jounin who had basically jumped in to save their lives. They would turn and ask what do you mean , as the air became thick, Maria would ask again, more in a stern voice, “ why are you here, what do you want!” the jounin would turn and laughing as they say, “ we set this mission up, we wanted to kill of the Speed ice dragon himself, he had become too much of a nuisance in the village and we want him gone” Maria would look super angry as she said, “ you will never hurt him , .. EVER” as she said this the water from her gourd on her back would come flowing out, as she did the hand signs she would say “ twin water dragon jutsu “ mixing it with the wind style she would create 2 extremely large ice dragons that circled her once and looked down on the jounin as they cowered and shakily said “ we thought you were just a Chunin ???” she would say in reply “ im a yuki, LEAVE US ALONE!” as she sent her Dragons after the Jounin killing them from the impact. Maria would return to the village and make sure Ninako was ok, before talking to the Kage about what happened. After a long talk she found out that they were the only two jounin who hated Ninako and how good he had become. After Ninako had healed he learned that Maria had awaken her Kekkei Genkai , Ninako being proud would propose his love for her and later that year they would get married, now instead of the yuki duo they were known as the Ice Serpents of the Yuki clan. This is where I come in Raion Yuki born 01/01/192 in the Kumogakure village to the Ice Serpents Maria and Ninako Yuki. Raion grew up in his happy home with his loving parents, as a kid he was taught the ways of the yuki clan, it was tough training as the yuki clan was known for their speed and Ninjutsu. Growing up Raion had many friends always laughing and having fun, he wasn’t the class clown but when ever someone needed help he would help without a second question, as he was taught, help with all the power you can, if you cannot help, get stronger then help the best you can. Living by these rules his father set for him Raion was known as the Helper in the village, doing all small tasked that were asked of him. Until graduation that is, Raion was a good learner but when it came to learning the Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki clan Raion was slow, he couldn’t get the grasp of the wind nature, and was told he probably wouldn’t till chunin level, his dad thought Raion wasn’t good enough and that he disrespected the clan by not being like his father. After the academy graduation Raion was forced by his father to wear the mask, a mask that his father had created for Raion as a gift, was now used as a way to apparently stop Raion from being a disappointment to the yuki clan. The fun loving, always help yuki son of the ice serpents was now a kid who was always training and sparring to get better and show his father he wasn’t a disappointment by surpassing both his mother and father. That’s where we are today, Raion is training for the upcoming Tournament to see what teammates he will be grouped with and to see how strong he is among the genin, hopefully his father won’t be disappointed by the improvement... 'Roleplaying Library' 'Speed ' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure%3A_Village_RP_1-20-13 ( worked on speed in fight and training with senbon accuracy) http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure_Training_Grounds_1_RP_02-02-13 'Ninjutsu' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure%3A_Village_RP_1-20-13 ( worked on waterfall justu( C Rank)) 'HandSeals ' 'strength' 'Approved by:' Kaito Ryu Category:Chuunin Category:Unapproved Category:Incomplete